


Silk Tie

by Purple_Panic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has no end of fantastical places he wants to take Rose, but when he doesn't get an answer after knocking on her door, he's in for quite a fantastical sight himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Tie

The Doctor practically skipped through the TARDIS to Rose’s room, his long legs carrying him quickly to his destination. He couldn’t wait to show her the latest planet he had chosen for them to explore.

Quadrant Delta 107-9 was an amazing place with a temperate climate, spectacular sunsets and a chocolate-like sweet that he was sure Rose would love. Despite its unimaginative name, he was sure his companion would enjoy herself. There was nothing the Doctor liked more than seeing her happy.

He arrived at her door, straightening his tie and running a hand through unruly brown locks before knocking three times. He waited, bouncing back on his heels and humming tunelessly for her to answer the door. When he received no answer, he knocked again, frowning at the lack of response. 

He took out his sonic and ran it around the door frame. The readings appeared normal, so why wasn’t she answering? When she didn’t answer after he knocked a third time, he carefully opened the door. 

Her room was usually bright, but the only light came from her adjacent bathroom, the door standing open and casting a soft yellow glow over her bed. What he saw there was enough to make his mouth go dry and jaw go slack. Sprawled over rumpled sheets was a freshly showered, very naked Rose Tyler. 

It appeared she hadn’t heard him knocking and had yet to notice his presence, but that probably had something to do with the fact that she was currently occupied with running her hands over her naked curves, sighing softly at her own touch.

Not even his nine centuries of life experience could have prepared him for walking in on a companion masturbating, and he had no idea how to react. His normally superior Time Lord brain short circuited at the sight of her clever hands cupping full breasts and running over the lovely swell of her hips. When her hand slipped between her thighs and she let out a soft whimper, it as all he could do not to let out a groan of his own.

While he considered himself a gentleman who normally would have fled the room, he found himself rooted to the spot, captivated. He understood humans often had quite impressive sex drives, especially those at Rose’s age, but he had never given thought to the fact she would be satisfying them right here in the TARDIS. His own physiology usually allowed him to easily suppress any inconvenient urges, but he found himself unable to stop the growing bulge in his trousers. 

He had known since before his last regeneration that Rose was different from his past companions. He cared for her in a way he had never allowed himself to care for another, and yet he refused to acknowledge that it was anything more than friendship. A man with sins such as his did not deserve to feel love, and a creature like her deserved someone far better, someone she could grow old with, someone human like her. 

Yet when he was confronted with the sight of her in all her naked perfection, damp hair splayed across the pillow and eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of her own fingers, he could not ignore the flood of emotion he felt. He absolutely loved this girl, no matter how he tried to hide it, and above all, he felt a fierce, searing desire unlike any he had ever known. His hands itched to replace hers as they danced over her skin. He longed to taste her lips, to cover her supple body with his own, to ease her loneliness in all the ways he knew how. Above all, he longed to connect with her, both physically and emotionally, to join with her as intimately as two people could, and to look into her eyes and know that this burning love he had for her was returned by her just as vibrantly.

He wanted to join her in those mussed sheets and imagined silencing her shocked gasp with a kiss, but then it was doubtful that she viewed him as anything more than a friend. There were probably many men in Rose’s past, and she could be thinking of any one of them as her hands glided restlessly over her damp skin.

At least that was his theory until her hand snaked under her pillow and produced a very familiar article of clothing, his clothing; a silk tie in a fetching blue and brown paisley print that he thought he had misplaced a while back. It turns out his lovely Rose had stolen it, and now in the privacy of her own room, he watched her run its silky texture over her nipples and belly, her resulting moans sending warm tingles throughout his body.

Never had he considered that his tie could serve as a masturbatory tool, but he supposed the cool silk might feel nice against flushed skin. Even at his place by the door, nearly ten feet from her bed, he could see her nipples harden as she dragged the tie over them, distending into tightened buds that were the absolute perfect shade of pink. Fleetingly he wondered if his fingers and tongue could produce similar results, but his train of thought promptly derailed when she did something quite extraordinary.

She bunched the tie up into a fist and brought it to her nose where she inhaled deeply. Her free hand slid down her stomach to the juncture of her legs where it disappeared from the Doctor’s view. She was touching herself to the tie’s scent, his scent, which could only mean one thing…

“Doctor,” she moaned, hips bucking against the hand working between her thighs. She continued to breathe in the tie’s aroma, letting out a whimper as her exploring digits did something that must have been particularly wonderful. 

The Doctor could only stand there stunned as she continued to moan his name. His sensitive nose could detect her arousal, thick and spicy and enticing. She was thinking of him, imagining it was his hands on her body, not her own. She did indeed think of him as more of a friend, and while he couldn’t be sure that there were actually any romantic feelings involved, she was certainly indulging in the lustful ones that the Doctor had secretly shared, but had successfully locked away. But here in this moment, watching her clutch his stolen tie and touch her own naked flesh, he couldn’t stop the feelings that came forth in a flood. Oh, how he wanted her. He longed to pounce upon her, snogging her senseless while replacing her hand with his own, feeling her slick heat against his fingertips as he brought her to completion. 

He was rock hard in his trousers, throbbing for her, his twin hearts hammering so hard it was a wonder she didn’t hear them. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to move, his fear and self loathing stronger than both his love and lust. 

What if she rejected him, preferring to keep physical contact between them only in her fantasies? What if introducing sex into their relationship changed their chemistry and made things awkward? Worst of all, what if she ended up regretting what they had done, or decided she no longer wanted to travel the whole of time and space with him? He had so many imperfections, so many terrible scars from his past, it was all he could do to hide them from her behind a cheeky smile. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up the charade once divested of his pinstripes and in her bed. Naked, both physically and emotionally, he was terrified she would see him for the monster he was, see the sins he had committed, and come to her senses, fleeing back home despite the firm affirmation that she never intended to leave him.

Her moans rose in pitch as her fingers worked faster between her legs. He could hear the wet sounds they made as she thrust into herself again and again, nearly driving him mad with the desire to fill that tightening void with a body part of his own. She was flushed pink, a beautiful shade of pink, and watching her lithe body arch and squirm and writhe was almost more than he could take.

“Oh Doctor, yes…yes! Please! I’m almost…”

Her moans turned to keening cries and the Doctor had half a mind to unzip his trousers and wank along with her, but he was determined to categorize every moment of this encounter; the swell of her breast, the sweat beaded on her brow, the way she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and her scent, good heavens, her scent! It made him hunger for her in a way he had never hungered for anything else. Her body was exquisite, no matter how frail and finite, and he could tell by the way she was trembling that she was about to…

“I’m coming! Doctor, I’m- ah- ahhhh!”

If her eyes hadn’t been shut this whole time, he might have thought she was actually speaking to him, but she was only crying out to the Doctor who was ravishing her in her imagination. Her toes curled, digging into the mattress, as she stifled a pleasured cry by burying her face in his wadded-up tie. He could actually see her orgasm flow through her, rippling like a wave as her muscles rhythmically contracted and flexed in the most awe-inspiring display he had even seen. Rose Tyler mid-orgasm was like watching a dying star super nova, beautiful and terrifying. Seeing her like this, awakening all the feelings he thought he had successfully smothered, reminded him just how lonely he had been before meeting her, and though he treasured the time they had spent together, he was fearful he would never touch her like her hands were touching herself, never make her feel the powerful pleasure she was feeling now. The alternative, of trying to be her lover and failing, of selfishly soiling what was pristine with his blood stained hands was far, far worse. It was by some miracle she had stayed with him as long as she had, and he refused to do anything that might drive her away, including showing her his true self in a terrifying moment of intimacy where he had nowhere to hide.

The spasms wracking her body finally subsided, leaving Rose relaxed and sated among tangled sheets. He could hear her let out a sleepy murmur of pleasure as he retreated, soundlessly slipping out of her room and shutting the door behind him, having no intention of letting her find him there and realizing what he had witnessed. 

He now knew the incredible, sensual beauty she possessed as a sexual creature, but the double edged sword also cruelly reminded him he had just seen what he could never have. He loved her, and he would die for her in an instant if it meant that she could live even just one more day, and though he desired her fiercely, he would never let their relationship escalate past anything more that dearest friendship.

It was for her own good, he decided with a nod as he walked through the halls of the TARDIS.

For her own good, and certainly not because he was a coward.


End file.
